


A Stormy Christmas

by ncsupnatfan



Series: Storm [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Family, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: This is another short in the Storm Series. The Winchester brothers are invited to spend Christmas with Storm and her father.  They decide to take her up on her offer since they had not stopped by in a while.  No monsters, just holiday fun.
Series: Storm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920571
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello dear readers and thanks for deciding to read my Christmas story for this year. I decided to do another Storm story since I loved creating her. I though having a Christmas with her would give the guys some fond memories that they could keep since their past ones were not that good. I will be posting a chapter a day, ending on Christmas Day. This will be a short ride, but I hope you enjoy it. I hope everyone is having a nice holiday. Reviews would make mine better. NC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SPN and this is my own creation. Any errors are my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a minute into a new day when a phone started vibrating, waking up one of the sleepers in the room. Sam rolled over and stretched out his hand to feel around for Dean’s cell that was lying on the nightstand between the beds. 

“’lo,” Sam slurred as he wiped sleep from his eyes and tried to see what time it was. 

“Sam, hi. Is Dean around?” Storm asked slowly, wondering why he was answering Dean’s cell. She could usually catch Dean before he went to bed to talk to him and see how they were doing. It eased her mind just to hear his voice and know they were okay. 

“He is, but he’s asleep. I gave him some pain meds that knocked him out.”

“What happened that he needs pain meds?” Storm asked with concern. “Sam tell me.”

“Dean’s okay Storm,” Sam whispered quickly and got up to go to the bathroom so he could talk and not wake his brother. “His shoulder was dislocated, but I reset it, and he’s banged up a little. It’s nothing a few days of rest and some meds won’t take care of. You know how hunts go, not like we expect some of the time.”

“That’s why I’m calling. You know Christmas is coming up later this week and I wanted to see if you guys wanted to have Christmas with me and Dad? I usually close the bar early on Christmas Eve and will be closed the week between Christmas and New Year’s to get the books ready for taxes and to have a break.” 

“I don’t see why not,” Sam surmised as he thought about it. “We can get a motel room in town and come over to see you.”

“No, you guys can stay here with me. Dad is going to stay with a Marine buddy and come over on Christmas day. We’ve already discussed it, he’s fine with it.”

“Are you sure?” Sam questioned. “It won’t be a…”

“Honest Sam, Dad is going to get some of his buddies together and take some gifts to some disabled vets in the area, so he’ll be busy anyway. Dad would say something if he minded. You know that, so my home is open to you and your brother. Please say you’ll come Sam. It’s been a while since you’ve been by…And I miss seeing you guys.”

“Alright, I’ll tell Dean in the morning and we’ll head your way. It’ll take us a day or a little more to get there. I’ll text you when we’re close.”

“Great! I can’t wait!” Storm cried loudly. “Give Dean my love.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sam laughed as he pulled the cell from his ear when Storm yelled excitedly. “We’ll see you in a few days.”

“Okay. I’ll stock up so we won’t have to go out once you get here. It’ll be good to see you guys. Be careful driving over. The weather is supposed to turn nasty.”

“Me too and we will. Bye Storm.” Sam hung up Dean’s cell and sighed knowing Dean would be happy to go see her. It had been nearly two months since they had stopped by the bar and he could hear the longing in Dean’s voice when he talked with her on the cell as often as he could. 

Sam stepped out into the main room and looked Dean’s way to see the ice pack had slipped from his shoulder. He moved to his bed and carefully picked up the ice pack and replaced it on Dean’s left shoulder. He stirred and grumbled in his sleep but didn’t wake as Sam held his breath and froze. When Dean settled back down, Sam went to his bed and slipped between the sheets sighing softly as he let his mind clear and listened to his brother’s nasally snore. He would tell Dean about Storm’s call in the morning and they could head toward the bar.

**Spn**

Consciousness came slowly to Dean the next morning as he rolled over and groaned in pain from moving the wrong way. He blinked fast several times to clear his vision and looked around the room. The bed across from his was empty and he didn’t hear any movement in the room.

“S’my,” Dean croaked out and cleared his throat to try again, a little louder. “Sammy.” When he didn’t get an answer, Dean swung his legs from the bed and sat on the side as he slowly and carefully moved his shoulder to find it stiff, sore, and painful to move. He pushed to his feet and stood there getting his balance before making his way to the bathroom. 

Sam let himself into the room carrying bags with breakfast for them. He looked to the bed to see it empty and jerked around when the bathroom door opened.

“Hey,” Sam greeted him. “I got breakfast and a sling for your arm. How are you feeling?”

“Crappy,” Dean grunted dropping into a chair at the table. He pulled a cup of coffee to him and removed the lid so he could take a sip. He growled at Sam when he took the sling from the box and tried to adjust it as he slipped it over Dean’s head so he could put his left arm into it.

“Storm called last night,” Sam offered as he pulled wrapped sandwiches from the bag and gave Dean one.

“You didn’t wake me?”

“You were doped up and needed to rest. She invited us to have Christmas with her and her Dad.”

“Oh yeah, forgot about that, it’s this week, right,” Dean commented no enthusiasm in his voice. “Guess I’ve got reasons to celebrate this year,” he mumbled to himself.

“I figured we’d head that way since you need to recuperate, and she said the bar’s closed between Christmas and New Year.”

“That makes it even better. Wait, how ‘bout her Dad?”

“He’s staying with a Marine buddy and they’re doing something for the holiday to help some other vets. I take it he’ll be there Christmas Day.”

“How far are we from the bar?”

“A day, maybe a little more. We can take our time and should be there before Christmas Eve.”

“We’ll need to stop somewhere and get some gifts. We can’t go empty handed you know.”

“There’ll be plenty of places along the way. If we leave after we finish breakfast, maybe you’ll feel like stopping later today.”

“Maybe,” Dean nodded as he bit into his breakfast sandwich. 

“You should take some more meds before we leave. It’ll make the trip easier on you.”

“Yes, Mom,” Dean said sarcastically. He didn’t like looking or feeling weak in front of anyone, especially his brother. He was the strong one, the one who took care of others and kept his brother safe. Dean watched Sam shake out a couple of pain pills and hold them out to him. Dean snorted but took the pills and washed them down with the last of his coffee. 

“Let me use the bathroom and grab my things from there and I’ll be ready to leave,” Sam told Dean as he gathered their trash to throw away.

“Yeah, need to hit the head too,” Dean replied. He stayed sitting at the table until Sam was done in the bathroom and it was his turn. Slowly and carefully, he pushed himself from the chair and walked on unsteady legs to the bathroom but kept his body stiff and head high trying to be tough in front of Sam.

Sam watched his brother walking to the bathroom and could tell he was putting on an act for him. He sighed and shook his head at his antics thinking Dean should know by now he could see right through his act. He put his bathroom bag into his duffle and glanced around to make sure everything was packed. Sam waited for Dean to come out and add his bag to his duffle before grabbing both up to take to the car.

“I’m not helpless,” Dean fussed even though he was glad Sam took his duffle too.

“I know, and I’m driving for now so you can pout all you want, but that’s how it’s going to be.”

Dean started to say something, but snapped his mouth shut and just glared at Sam before turning and walking out the door. Sam rolled his eyes and shouldered the duffels before following him to the car, happy to see he had gotten in on the passenger side without any fuss. Sam dropped the bags into the trunk and went around to the driver’s side to get in. He started the car and frowned when she sputtered for a moment before catching, like she knew her first love wasn’t driving.

“She doesn’t like you,” Dean snickered until Sam threw him a bitch face. He coughed and cleared his throat and studied the scenery outside the side window.

Sam pulled from the motel parking lot and headed for the main road to pick up the interstate to head west. He had checked online to find the best route and found several large malls off the interstate figuring they could stop at one.

“Any idea what you’re getting Storm for Christmas?” Sam asked.

“I know what I’d like to get her…” Dean mumbled letting his sentence trail off.

Sam looked over at his brother as his brow knitted trying to figure out what he was talking about. After a few moments, it suddenly hit him what Dean meant.

“You want to get her a ring, don’t you?” he blurred out quickly knowing he was right when he saw it written on Dean’s face. “So, why don’t you?”

“You know why,” Dean sighed. “I couldn’t do that to her, not with our lives. We never know from one hunt to the next if it might be our last one. I couldn’t do that to her; besides it’s too soon. We’ve not known each other that long.”

“But could it be something you might do in the future?” Sam questioned. “I gotta say she’s perfect for you and don’t think you’ll find another woman like her. She can stand toe to toe with you and not blink.”

“We do seem to click, and she knows about our lives, so I don’t have to hide anything from her.”

“Maybe not this year, there’s always next year or when’s her birthday?”

“I honestly don’t know. It never really came up in conversation or anything. Okay Sammy, that’s your job to find out her birthday.”

“Why me? Why can’t you ask her?”

“Come on, for your big brother…Do this one thing for me…” Dean whined. “I am injured, you know.”

“And that makes it okay? Sneak and look at her driver’s license or better yet, ask her Dad.”

“Good idea Sammy. I knew I kept you around for a reason.”

“Funny, jerk,” Sam sneered at him.

“If the shoe fits, bitch,” Dean shot back. He slumped down in the seat and closed his eyes ignoring Sam as he felt the pain meds kicking in making him feel woozy. 

Sam looked over at his brother and saw his eyes were closed and his head was leaning against the side window. Dean cradled the sling to his chest and Sam was pleased he didn’t put up too much of a fight with wear it. He knew it would take the pressure off his shoulder and help it to heal faster. He focused back on the highway and continued west. Sam was going to drive until he needed gas and food, or Dean needed to stop. 

**Spn**

“Hey, I’m stopping for gas,” Sam spoke as he shook Dean’s leg. “You need to get out and stretch?”

“Wha’” Dean slurred as he grunted in pain from being still for so long. 

“I’m stopping up ahead. We can get gas and there’s a mall a few miles further I thought we could stop at and shop and get something to eat.”

“Okay,” Dean replied wiping his eyes and waking himself up to look around. He didn’t realize he had slept for so long and wasn’t sure where they were. He fought back a yawn and watched Sam pull into a convenience store and to the gas pumps and stopping. “Hitting the head.”

“Alright, I’ll pump the gas and move the car over to the door,” Sam nodded. He got out watching Dean pulling himself from the car and shuffling across the parking lot toward the front door. Sam thought he looked much older than he was. Once the car was full, he got back in and moved it to a parking spot in front of the store. He headed inside to use the restroom and met Dean coming out.

“Did you say we’re stopping at a mall?” Dean questioned before Sam stepped into the restroom.

“Yeah, it’s only a few miles ahead. We can get something to eat and do some shopping.”

“Okay, I’ll be in the car.”

“I won’t be long.” 

Dean headed outside and got back in the passenger side of the car. He figured maybe he would drive once they finished at the mall. He mulled over what to get Storm for Christmas as he waited for Sam. He thought about her likes and dislikes, but it didn’t help. 

“Okay,” Sam noted as he slipped into the driver’s seat. “Do you want to eat before checking the mall out or afterwards? I’m sure they have a food court inside.”

“Doesn’t matter. I figured we’d split up and meet back at a certain spot. Whoever is done first can text the other.”

“Sounds fine to me. Hopefully, it won’t be too crowded it being a weekday.”

“Just park my Baby where she’s not going to get scratched or dinged, or your ass is mine.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the routine,” Sam huffed, getting that speech every time, he drove the Impala. He pulled out of the store parking lot and back onto the interstate, merging into the traffic to head for the mall. Sam exited the interstate and got into the line of traffic going into the mall. He drove around looking for a parking space that Dean would approve of. Once he found one, they got out and started walking toward an entrance to the mall. “Dean, are you sure you’ll be okay by yourself? You’re not feeling dizzy or lightheaded?”

“I’m fine Sammy, stop fussing so much. You know I’ve been hurt worse than this,” Dean fussed back at him. “Good the food court is down there,” Dean pointed down a hallway. “So, say we meet back at the food court in a couple of hours or sooner if we get done early.”

“Okay, but if you start feeling…”

“Got shopping to do; later dude,” Dean called as he strolled away from his brother throwing him a wave.

Sam started to say something else, but clamped his mouth shut and muttered under his breath as he headed in the other direction. He stopped at a sign and grabbed a map of the stores, so he’d know where things were. Sam had an idea of what he was getting everyone and scanned the brochure as he walked. There were several stores in this leg of the mall he wanted to stop at and several others on the other side of the mall. 

Dean didn’t look back as he headed deeper into the mall, glancing both ways to check the stores out. He came to a jewelry store and stepped inside to look into the display cases. 

“May I help you find something?” an older woman asked as she stepped to Dean.

“I’m looking for a gift for my girl,” Dean replied as he looked around not sure what Storm might like. 

“Well, we have a nice selection of necklaces and bracelets or were you thinking of a ring?”

“No ring,” Dean quickly spit out and felt his face warm. “Not that I don’t want to, but not yet.”

“Okay, do you know her birthstone?”

“No, I know I should, but it hasn’t come up in conversation,” Dean shrugged. 

“Let me see…” the salesclerk noted as she looked into displays and moved down to a case of necklaces. “We have some nice silver necklaces with different pendants, hearts, crosses. How about a lover’s heart?”

“What is that?” Dean asked moving down the displays with her.

“It’s two hearts intertwined as one to represent your love for that special someone.” She pulled out the necklace and laid it on a velvet cloth for Dean to inspect. “And this one is called an open heart,” she continued pulling another one out for him.

Dean looked at the two necklaces and glanced at the others on display. Storm had captured his heart and he knew she was the one for him, his soulmate. There were several that caught his eye and he pointed them out so he could see them closer. When the salesclerk had them side by side, Dean pictured each one around Storm’s neck and tried to decide the one that would look the best and let her know how he really felt about her. After fifteen minutes of contemplating, Dean finally picked a necklace that seemed to speak to him. While the clerk wrapped the gift, Dean wandered over to the engagement rings and looked at them. He wanted to give Storm one but wanted to wait until they knew each other better and to be sure she felt the same way about him. He still couldn’t believe he didn’t know her birthday. 

“Here you go sir,” the clerk smiled as she handed him the gift. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Don’t think so, maybe some other time.”

“Have a good day sir and happy holidays.”

“Same to you.” Dean headed from the store and walked down the row of stores trying to decide if he wanted to check any of them out. He needed to find something for Sam and Cooper and was racking his brain on what to get them. He stopped at a sunglass shop and looked at the displays before going in and making a purchase. He continued around the mall to the other side and went into an electronics store thinking of something perfect for his nerdy brother. Dean walked through a department store and found another gift for Storm. He checked his watch and strolled back toward the food court stopping in a couple of other stores along the way. He pulled his cell out when it chirped, he had a text. He glanced at it, figuring it was from Sam and sent one back.

Sam found a music store and went in to see if they had any cassette tapes that Dean might like. He was happy to find several that Dean didn’t have and purchased them. The bookstore was his next stop to see if they had the latest book from one of Storm’s favorite authors. He also found a classic car book on the sales table and was happy to see it had the Impala on the front cover. He was sure Dean would enjoy reading it. Sam went into a Jerky store and got Dean a bag of jerky and some peanut M&Ms. He found a store to get gifts for Storm and her father, Cooper. The last stop he made was at a Sears where he found a small tool kit for car repairs for Dean to keep in the Impala in case the Impala broke down somewhere. He stopped at a bench and sent a text to Dean that he was heading for the food court. Sam gathered his bags, dividing them between his hands and headed for the food court.

**Spn**

“Hey, did you find everything you wanted?” Sam asked Dean as he took a seat at a table Dean was sitting at.

“Think so, you?”

“Yeah, I think so. At least I hope so. Are we going to eat now? Do you need some meds?”

“Yes, to both your questions,” Dean replied. “How ‘bout getting me a Philly cheese steak sandwich, fries, and a drink? I’ll stay here with the bags.”

“Okay,” Sam nodded. He could see how tired Dean looked and how stiffly he moved. He got up and went to wait in line to order Dean’s food. Sam glanced around at the other offerings of food trying to decide what he wanted. There were several options to choose from that was to his liking, he just had to make a choice. After he got Dean’s order, Sam dropped it off at the table for Dean and went to get his own food. 

“There’s a Dollar Store on the way out I thought we’d stop and get some wrapping paper, bows, and tape,” Sam said as he sat back down with his food. 

“I got most of mine wrapped when I bought them,” Dean shrugged. “There’s only a couple I need to wrap.”

“Yeah, not all of the stores did free wrapping, so the need for paper and tape.”

“Whatever dude. I’ll drive when we leave, and you can run into the store.”

“Okay, but only if you feel like it,” Sam cautioned. “I figured we can knock out another six hours or so and stop for the night. That’ll put us getting to the bar tomorrow late afternoon.”

“Fine with me. I’ll let Stormy know tonight when we stop.”

“Ask her if there’s anything we need to pick up on our way in.”

“Okay, man I could eat another one of those sandwiches, but I would be useless if I did,” Dean sighed as he bit off a bite of fry. “Does any of these places have pie?” he asked looking around.

“Don’t think so, there’s cookies over there and ice cream.”

“Bummer,” Dean pouted gathering his trash onto the tray to throw away. He rolled his left shoulder carefully and grimaced with the pain. He adjusted the sling before getting up to throw away his trash. “You ‘bout finished there Sammy?”

“Give me a few more minutes,” Sam huffed. “I like to taste my food and not wolf it down.”

“You’ve always ate too slow bro. Even when you were a kid.”

“We’re not on a timetable, are we? We can take our time.”

“I guess. Look, I’m heading to the car, I’ll pick you up at the entrance we came in.”

“Okay, I’ll be done in a few minutes.” Sam watched his brother gather his bags in one hand and head for the doors that led to the parking lot. He was moving slowly and kept his arm tightly against his chest to protect it. He was going to let him drive for a few hours and then take over again whether he liked it or not. Sam finished his meal and gathered his bags before heading the way Dean had gone. He found him waiting at the curb for him and put his bags in the back before getting in on the passenger side. “You’ll need to go out at the next exit down to get to the Dollar Store.”

“Okay,” Dean replied driving slowly through the lot toward the store. He found a spot to park to let Sam out and waited in the car for him. Shopping had worn him down, but he wasn’t going to let Sam know, he planned on pulling his weight with driving some so Sam could have a break. It didn’t take Sam long in the store and Dean watched him walk out and head for the car with several bags in his hands. Dean started the car and waited as Sam deposited the bags in the backseat before squeezing his tall frame into the passenger seat and settling. He pulled from the parking lot and headed back to the interstate to continue their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of this story…**

* * *

It was late afternoon when Sam pulled into the Sniper’s Nest parking lot and around to the back of the building. He pulled under the carport and stopped, killing the engine. He had driven most of the way today to give Dean a break since his shoulder was stiff and sore. Sam sat there for a moment as he let his body stop driving.

“I’ll go in and open the back door so we can get our stuff taken inside,” Dean grunted, shifting his body from the car. He rolled his shoulders carefully and winced with the stiffness in them. Once he was steady, Dean headed around the building to the front door and stepped inside, pausing at the front to glance around. He smiled warmly when he spotted Storm behind the bar handing out drinks to waiting customers. He strolled to the bar and waited for her to see him.

Storm sat two beers on the bar and was wiping a spot down when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She knew she was being watched and let her hand go to her gun until she saw him standing there with his arm in a sling. Her eyes filled with tears and her lower lip started to tremble as she stepped to the end of the bar, meeting him and threw her arms around him. 

“Easy Babe,” Dean mumbled into her hair as he put one arm around her to steady himself.

“Sorry, sorry,” Storm stammered looking more closely at him and saw the faint hint of a bruise on one side of his face and a pained look. “How are you feeling?”

“Getting better, still a little sore,” he mumbled to her. “Need to let Sammy inside.”

“Okay, Hank, I’m taking five minutes,” she called to the man behind the bar.

“No problem,” Hank replied throwing a salute to Dean.

Dean and Storm stepped through the door behind the bar and into the backroom. Storm went to the alarm pad and punched in the code before unlocking the backdoor. She found bags sitting on the small porch and saw Sam getting more things from the car.

“I’ll take these on up and unlock for you guys,” she told Dean as she looped the duffels over her shoulders and used a key to unlock the door. They walked up the steps and she unlocked the door leading into her apartment. Storm stepped in first and Dean followed. She sat the duffels on the couch and let Dean turn her around, so they were facing each other. He leaned closer and let his lips brush gently over hers before capturing them in a deep kiss. 

“Now that’s a hello,” he mumbled into her ear. 

They looked toward the door as Sam opened it and stepped into the room. 

“I think that’s everything for now,” he huffed as he sat the bags down.

“Sam, good to see you,” Storm cooed going to him and giving him a strong hug. She could feel him wince and grunt and looked into his face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just some bruising and scraps,” Sam told her. “Nothing serious.”

“Why don’t you two relax up here? There’s food and drink in the fridge and if you want something to do, the tree is ready to decorate,” she told them pointing to the five foot tree sitting in the corner with boxes sitting around it. “I don’t mind. It’s one less thing for me to do.”

“Alright Stormy, we’ll make ourselves at home. You can go on back downstairs,” Dean told her stealing another kiss as she passed him. 

“I’ll see you in a few hours.” Storm disappeared out the door leaving the brothers along in the apartment. 

Sam looked around for a moment before getting their duffels and taking them to the bedrooms. He came back and stopped at the tree, looking it over for a moment before opening the boxes to find the decorations for it. 

“Wanna work on the tree?” he asked Dean. “You can sit in a chair and hand me the ornaments.”

“I guess,” he huffed tiredly. “We can have it done before she closes the bar.”

“I’ll get you a chair and something to drink.” Sam walked into the kitchen and returned with a chair and two Gatorades. He positioned the chair at the boxes and handed Dean a drink. After taking a few sips of his drink, Sam looked in the boxes to find the lights so he could put them on first. He plugged the string of lights into a breaker bar Storm had plugged in to be sure they all worked before wrapping them around the tree. It took three strands of lights before Sam was happy with the way the tree looked. He held out his hand and Dean put an ornament in it to be hung. They continued this routine until all the ornaments were on the tree. “Now all that is left is to put some tinsel on it and it’ll be done.”

“Not bad,” Dean commented as Sam place an angel on top and stepped back a little later.

“Let’s wait to turn the lights on when Storm is here,” Sam suggested stacking the empty boxes to the side out of the way. He didn’t know where she kept them and would let her move them.

They sat down on the couch and relaxed, while finishing their drinks. Sam looked to the television as Dean turned it on and flipped through the channels until he found something to watch. He stared absently at the screen, not really seeing it as his eyes grew heavy. The long drive and weariness were finally catching up with him. He let his body completely relax since he knew he was in a safe place and didn’t have to be on alert. 

Dean looked over at Sam when he hadn’t moved in a while and saw he was asleep. He carefully took the almost empty bottle from his hand and sat it on the coffee table before pulling an afghan from the back of the couch and draping it over his body. Dean stilled when Sam shifted slightly but settled back down. He was tired too but had slept a good bit of the way here, so he wasn’t as sleepy as Sam had been. 

Deciding to see what Storm had to eat, Dean eased off the couch and headed for the kitchen and opened the fridge. He saw some stacked bowls on one side of the fridge and opened a couple until he found some chicken salad. Deciding that would make a good sandwich, he sat the bowl on the counter and opened the bread drawer to see Storm had gotten some sub rolls which would work fine. He assembled his sandwich and put the bowl back in the fridge and closed it after grabbing a water to drink. 

Dean settled back on the couch to eat his sandwich and washed it down with sips of water. Once he satisfied his hunger and got still, he let his head fall back against the couch back and started snoring. The brothers didn’t move at all when Storm let herself into the apartment after closing the bar. She looked to the couch and saw them sacked out and couldn’t help but smile at the scene. They looked so content and at peace she hated to wake them but knew a bed would be more comfortable to sleep on.

“Hey guys,” she cooed to them shaking their legs. “You need to head on to bed.”

Sam jerked awaked and looked around bleary eyed and Dean groaned as he came awake and moved his arm the wrong way. 

“Nice job on the tree by the way.”

“Thanks,” Sam mumbled as he suppressed a yawn and covered his mouth. “Didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“I’m sure both of you were tired after the drive.”

“You want to turn the tree on and see what it looks like?” Sam asked as he got to his feet and stretched.

“Okay, and then you guys need to go to bed,” Storm replied. She went over to the tree and reached down to flip the breaker bar on and stepped back as the lights came on. After a moment, they started to blink off and on. “Even better guys. Thanks for doing that for me.”

“Our pleasure Babe, Sam did most of the work,” Dean told her.

“He supervised,” Sam added.

“Well, it looks great and I can’t wait until Christmas gets here and can have some time off. You guys being here makes it all the better.”

“Thanks for asking us,” Sam replied.

“Go ahead and use the bathroom first Sammy,” Dean said. 

“Okay, I’ll see you guys in the morning.” Sam headed for his bedroom to get his bathroom bag and then to the bathroom. The nap he had was not enough to stave off the weariness he was still feeling.

“So, wanna tell me what happened to you?” Storm asked as she sat down beside Dean and curled into his side. 

“It’s not that bad, really. Got thrown around and got my shoulder dislocated and some bruises and scrapes. I’ve had worse.”

“I know you have and I’m glad I didn’t know about those times,” Storm told him as she rubbed his hurt arm and kissed his cheek. “I’m just happy you could make it for the holidays. I have missed waking up beside you.”

“And I have missed going to sleep with you in my arms,” Dean whispered kissing her forehead and using his good hand to trace her cheek. He always felt so at peace when he was with Storm and hated that he wasn’t able to see her more often. Maybe next year he’d make more time to visit. 

“I’m done in the bathroom guys,” Sam called to them as he stepped out and went to his room, closing the door behind him. 

“Come on Handsome, let’s get you in bed. Do you need any meds for your arm?”

“Maybe some Tylenol since it’s getting better.”

“I’ll get you a water while you use the bathroom,” Storm told him. She got up and held out her hand to help him from the couch. Dean took it and grunted as Storm pulled him to his feet and made sure he was stable before letting go. He walked stiffly to the bedroom for his bag before going to the bathroom to do his routine. 

When Dean stepped back into the bedroom, he saw Storm had turned down the bed and was opening a bottle of water for him. He took off the sling and let her help him out of his shirts and jeans. 

“Take your meds and get in bed,” Storm told him, standing there with her hands on her hips until he did as she asked. “I’ll be in shortly.” Once Dean was in bed, she went to the bathroom to use it, brush her teeth, and put on one of Dean’s old T-shirts he had left there. She went back to the bedroom and slipped under the covers to cuddle up in Dean’s arms being careful of his hurt one.

“This feels so right,” Dean whispered in her ear. 

“That it does,” Storm agreed finding his lips and kissing him. “I love you Handsome.”

“I love you too Stormy,” Dean replied as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

“Now, get some sleep Handsome. We can do some catching up when you are feeling better.”

“Yes ma’am.” Dean sighed happily feeling Storm’s body warming his own cool one. He drew in a deep breath and caught her scent wanting to commit it to his memory. He could feel each breath she took and felt it even out as she drifted to sleep. He lay there feeling contentment, knowing nothing else mattered to him at the moment. 

**Spn**

Sam rolled over in bed the next morning wiping sleep from his eyes. He looked around and remembered they had gotten to the bar yesterday. He smiled and stretched, testing his body to see most of his soreness and stiffness was gone. He looked at the window and saw it was bright outside and glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand seeing he had slept in. He lay there for a few minutes soaking in the quiet and peace before deciding to get up and see if anyone else was stirring. Sam dug out some sweats and a T-shirt to change into and padded to the bathroom barefooted. He used it and washed his hands before stepping back into the small hallway. Storm’s bedroom door was still shut, and he figured they were still sleeping. 

“Good morning Sam,” Storm greeted him when she saw him in the doorway to the kitchen making him jump. “Sorry,” she giggled. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay,” Sam grinned after jumping with her greeting. “I though no one was up.”

“Dean’s still sleeping, and I thought I’d get up and get some breakfast started,” she told him.

“Good, that’s what he needs right now to take it easy.”

“How is he really doing Sam? I know Dean tries to hide things from me.”

“He’s okay Storm. Nothing a few days of your excellent care won’t heal.”

“Thanks hon. So, how are you doing?” she asked sitting a cup of coffee in front of him. 

Sam looked up into Storm’s caring face and let his eyes fall back to the cup of coffee. He bit his lower lip and though about how to answer that. So much had happened to him, losing his girlfriend, getting back into hunting, wanting to find their father, that he didn’t talk about and didn’t want to spoil the holiday with it. 

“I’m fine,” Sam finally said giving her a weak smile. 

“You do know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Storm told him patting his hand. “I won’t tell anyone, not even Dean.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that,” Sam nodded and sipped his coffee so he wouldn’t have to say anything else. 

“I’m fixing French toast and bacon for breakfast since I know Dean loves his bacon.”

“I’m sure that will make him happy,” Sam chuckled. “Is there anything I can do?”

“No, I’ve got this. Why don’t you see what the weather looks like out there?”

“Sure,” Sam nodded getting up from the barstool and going to the door.

“Stop right there, young man!” Storm insisted in a stern voice making Sam pause with his hand on the sliding glass door and look back at her unsure of what he might have done.

“You can’t go out there barefooted Sam. You could get a chill and be sick for Christmas.”

Sam looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes as he smiled sheepishly. He had forgotten he didn’t put on any socks.

“What are you two talking about?” Dean asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“Where’s your sling?” Storm and Sam asked at the same time in the same tone of voice.

“No ganging up on the injured guy,” Dean fussed as he held his left arm to his chest.

“You need to wear the sling so your shoulder can heal faster,” Storm insisted. “Don’t try to be macho and suffer.”

“Storm’s right Dean, wearing the sling will take the pressure off your shoulder and you won’t accidently use it and hurt it worse,” Sam added.

“Fine!” Dean snorted. “I’ll go get the sling.” He turned and walked back toward the bedroom grumbling under his breath about having to put up with two mother hens. 

“And you,” Storm said to Sam. “Go put some socks on at least.”

“Yes ma’am,” Sam nodded heading after his brother.

“It’s like having two five year old kids,” Storm chuckled watching Sam disappear. She loved the brothers so much and didn’t know what she would do if something happened to one of them. It was still hard not to worry when she knew they were on a hunt. She sighed softly before turning on the griddle to fix the French toast. She had the bacon staying warm in the oven until the toast was ready.

“Okay, happy?” Dean asked pouting as he sat down at the bar.

“Yes, Handsome, I am,” Storm cooed to him. She stepped around the bar and gave him a brief kiss. She caressed his face and adjusted his sling before patting it and going back to cook the toast. 

Sam came back into the kitchen with socks and running shoes on. He went to the sliding glass door and unlocked it so he could push it open and step out onto the deck. He shivered slightly and looked up at the grey, low hanging clouds that filled the sky. He rubbed his arms and quickly stepped back inside closing the door behind him. 

“It looks nasty out there,” Sam told them as he joined Dean at the bar.

“I think they’re calling for snow so we might have a white Christmas,” Storm replied.

“Cool, I’d like to see some snow,” Sam replied. “It makes the land seem so clean and pristine.”

“And white,” Dean added getting a perplexed look from Storm and Sam. “What? It is.”

Sam just shook his head and Storm became really interested in the French toast so Dean wouldn’t see her holding in her laughter from what he said. 

“Do you guys want two pieces of French toast to start?” she asked as she put the dipped pieces of bread on the griddle. 

“I’ll start with one please,” Sam replied.

“Yeah, I’ll take two and do I smell bacon?” Dean asked sniffing and looking around for it.

“Yes, my love, I have bacon just for you.”

“My wish just came true. Maybe there is a Santa after all.”

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh as Storm smirked before speaking.

“And maybe your other wish will come true too,” she said, her voice silky and sexy.

Dean looked at her with lust filled eyes and gave her a wide grin as he pictured his second wish in his mind. He arched his eyebrows and cocked his head sideways slowly letting his gaze roam up and down Storm’s body.

“Hello, little brother sitting here,” Sam interrupted. “Save your sex talk for the bedroom.”

“Sam’s right, we’ll have plenty of time to make that wish come true,” Storm said. “Alright, French toast for my two favorite guys.” She sat plates in front of Sam and Dean and turned to get the bacon from the oven. “Go ahead, eat up while it’s hot.”

“Come to papa,” Dean gushed as he grabbed strips of bacon and dropped them on his plate. He sighed happily as he bit off a bite of bacon and chewed as he hummed in delight. 

“I don’t know whether you love bacon or me more,” Storm giggled as she stood in the kitchen eating her toast.

“Here, Storm, take my seat,” Sam offered.

“No, I’m fine Sam, stay still,” she insisted, waving for him to stay seated. “I don’t mind standing.”

“Hey look!” Sam exclaimed when something out the sliding glass doors caught his attention. “It’s starting to snow.”

They all gathered at the door and watched as white fluffy flakes began to fall from the sky. A gentle breeze made them dance and swirl around before landing on the deck. The longer they watched, the thicker the air became with the flakes until all you could see was a curtain of falling white. 

“It’s beautiful,” Storm whispered leaning back against Dean’s chest as he put his arm around her. “If this keeps up, I may not be opening the bar today. I don’t want anyone having too much to drink and wreck trying to get home.”

“It might not last too long, who knows?” Sam shrugged before turning to go back to the bar to finish his breakfast. He left Storm and Dean standing at the door watching the snow falling. He was glad it waited until they got there before deciding to snow. At least that way, he didn’t have to drive in it. 

“We should finish our breakfast,” Storm sighed after a few more minutes of watching the snow fall. She stepped out of Dean’s embrace pulling him back to the bar and to a stool. “Sit, eat.”

“Okay, what’s on the agenda today?” Dean asked her.

“I’ll clean the bar and get it ready for tonight in case I do open, but if I do, I’ll probably close early if this weather keeps up. I’ll see how it looks this afternoon before making a decision.” 

“If it gets bad, you don’t think folks will try to come out in it do you?” Sam asked.

“I think most will stay at home, but there are some idiots who would try to make it, I’m sure.” 

“You know there are dumb asses out there,” Dean grunted before taking the last bite of his toast.

“I can help you get the bar ready,” Sam offered. 

“Thanks Sam, but only if you feel like it. You don’t need to aggravate any injuries you have.”

“I won’t, I’m fine. I’m not sitting around and letting you do all the work,” he assured her. “Dean shouldn’t be doing anything with his injured shoulder, so that leaves me. I’m at your service.”

“Okay, but you stop if something starts hurting or you need to rest. I don’t want you to overdo it.” Storm rinsed her plate and put it in the dishwasher and turned to take Sam and Dean’s plates and do the same. “Shall we get this done?” she asked drying her hands on a dish towel. 

“I need my boots,” Dean told them.

“I’ll get them love,” Storm replied. She went to their bedroom and picked his boots from the floor to take to him. Storm bend down and helped him slip them on and tied them for him. “Shall we head downstairs?”

Dean and Sam got up and Storm lead the way to the first floor and into the bar. Sam began to put the chairs on the tables so the floor could be swept and mopped. Dean walked over to the juke box and pulled out a quarter to drop into the slot and picked a couple of songs. He smiled as the music filled the room. He found a bar towel and wet it to wipe the bar from one end to the other and used a dry one to go back over it.

It didn’t take long with two and a half people working at it to get the bar ready if Storm decided to open later that day. Sam had looked outside in the parking lot and saw that the ground was covered, and the trees hung were beginning to hang heavy with the damp snow, branches bending down to almost the breaking point. It looked like the roads were still passable for now and the snow had let up to flurries. 

“Let’s head back up and see if we can catch the noon day news to see what they say about the weather,” Storm suggested as she sat the last chair back under the table. 

“Sounds good to me,” Dean agreed. “How ‘bout chicken salad sandwiches for lunch?”

“That we can do. You okay with that Sam?”

“Sure, you do make good chicken salad.”

“I bought some rolls we can use, and I have chips.”

They headed back upstairs and Storm fixed sandwiches while Dean found the local news on the television. They sat in the living room and ate while watching the news to find out how much snow they were expecting. The main part of the storm was not due to hit until tomorrow, Christmas Eve, and the weather people were calling for eight to ten inches and more in certain parts of the state.

“Okay, I’m going to close tomorrow, I’m not chancing it,” Storm decided. “I’ll call the local radio station and have them put in on the air so hopefully people will hear and not try to come out.”

“Good decision,” Dean nodded. “We’ll just start Christmas early,” he suggested.

“Fine with me,” Sam agreed happily. “Will your Dad have any problems getting here on Christmas day? I mean I can bunk on the couch if he wants to spend the night tomorrow.”

“Dad loves this kind of weather. He’s like a kid. He has an older four wheel drive truck called Beth, that will go just about anywhere in just about anything. He’ll be here Christmas day for lunch, but thanks Sam; that was thoughtful of you.”

“If things change, I won’t mind,” Sam assured her. 

“I’m going to go look up the number for the radio station,” Storm said. She got up taking their plates as she went and sat them on the bar before heading to the bedroom to get her laptop. She came back out and sat at the dining room table to turn it on. She waited for the laptop to boot up and went online to find the number. Once she had it, Storm dialed it on her cell and waited for the call to be answered. She relayed her message about closing the bar on Christmas Eve and that it would be closed the rest of the week and would open on New Year’s Eve.

Once that was done, Storm sat back and looked over at the guys as they talked about something they were watching on the television. She studied them as Sam laughed and dodged a jab from Dean and thought they looked happy and carefree instead of serious and stoic when they were in hunter mode. She loved to see them relaxed like this and was happy they felt at ease in her home. Storm knew they didn’t have many places or people they could trust with their secret lives as hunters and was glad she was one of the few. 

“What are you two doing over there?” Storm teased when she saw Dean playfully slap at Sam again and call him a bitch and Sam reacted by calling him a jerk. This wasn’t the first time she had heard those words used in endearment from the brothers. She knew it was their way of conveying their love for each other without having to actually say it. 

“Nothing,” Dean replied innocently, smiling up at her as he smacked at Sam again. 

“How about a board game or some cards?” she suggested. “I have some games in the closet Dad and I used to play.”

“What have you got?” Sam asked with interest.

“Let me see, there’s Yahtzee, Monopoly, Chess, Jenga, Scrabble, Dominos, and a few more,” Storm listed as she went to the closet by the door. 

“How about Scrabble?” Sam suggested.

“Yeah, you would pick that game,” Dena scoffed and snorted. “You with that nerdy brain of yours wouldn’t give anyone else a chance of winning.”

“Then you pick,” Sam shot back at him and gave him a bitch face. 

“I will, name them again,” Dean told Storm only to get two perplexed looks from Sam and Storm. “Okay, okay, how ‘bout Jenga. Let’s see who has the steadiest hand.”

“Then we’ll play Scrabble,” Storm noted pulling both games out. “And my favorite is Yahtzee, so that will be third.”

Sam looked at Dean and stuck his tongue out at him as Storm cleared the coffee table to set Jenga up first. Dean gave Sam the finger and slid into the floor leaning back against the couch. Sam joined him, stretching his long legs out and putting a pillow behind his back.

“Do you want a pillow to sit on Babe?” Dean asked Storm as she sat across the table from them. 

“No, I’m good,” she replied as she stacked the blocks in the middle of the table.

“Ladies first,” Dean bowed his head to her. 

“Okay,” Storm mumbled. She looked the tower over and gently pulled out a block and laid it down. “Next.”

“Age before beauty,” Sam quipped with a smirk on his face. 

“Bite me,” Dean snorted but randomly pulled a piece out.

Sam looked the tower over for a few moments, like Storm, before choosing his piece. They continued doing this until the tower began to sway and it was harder to choose a piece to be removed. It was Dean’s turn and he started to reach for one and changed his mind and touched another trying to decide if he could get it out without toppling the remaining blocks. He chose another block when he saw Sam grin with his previous choice. Dean gently pulled it out and watched as the remaining blocks slowly began to sway back and forth for several seconds before toppling to the coffee table.

“Damn!” Dean pouted as he picked the pieces off the floor and laid them on the table for Storm to box back up. 

“Loser,” Sam coughed and snickered at Dean who gave him a death glare. 

“Okay, now we play Sam’s game,” Storm stated, ignoring their bickering and sat the Scrabble game board on the table. She poured the letter tiles into the box lid and flipped them all over before mixing them up and offering the box lid to Sam to choose seven tiles and then to Dean who begrudgingly took seven too. Storm picked seven random tiles and sat the box aside as she arranged them on her holder. “Sam why don’t you start?”

“Alright,” Sam mumbled as his eyes ran over his tiles and he moved them around to make words. He laid down five of his tiles forming the word _‘quick’_ and got a double word score with it. “Storm is keeping score, so you don’t cheat,” he told his brother.

“Me? Cheat? How dare you!” Dean chastised his brother. 

“If the shoe fits,” Sam snipped back as he picked up five tiles. “Your turn.”

Dean looked at the word Sam had put down and back at his tiles as his brow knitted together. His eyes kept darting to the board and to his tiles as he caught his lower lip between his teeth before putting down four tiles to spell _‘masks_.’

“Ha!” Dean grinned as Storm recorded his score. 

“Thanks,” Storm told Dean as she played off his word and spelled, ‘ _monkey’_.

“Good one,” Sam praised her and started moving his tiles around deciding if he had a good word or would have to go with safe one. He smiled as he put three tiles down spelling _‘qaid’._ He picked up three tiles and added them to his holder.

“Nice,” Storm nodded adding up the score and tallying the score. 

“Lucky bastard, is that even a word?” Dean mumbled under his breath. He put down three tiles spelling, _‘dice,’_ and drew three tiles.

Storm studied the words on the board and her tiles as she made words in her head deciding on what would get her the highest score. They continued to play until all the tiles were gone except for the ones on their holders. It was tough now to make words as they tried to find places for two letter words. When no more words could be made and they called it quits, Sam was in the lead and won. 

“Nice game Sam. You made it a challenge,” Storm told him as she helped gather the tiles and put them back into the bag. 

“Thanks, that was fun.”

“Speak for yourself. Do you know how long it took to play that game?” Dean complained as he stood and stretched. “I need to hit the head.”

“Want a beer?” Sam offered as he stood too.

“Sure, why not?”

“Storm? Beer?”

“Okay, why don’t I fix us a snack? I’ve got apples, cheese, crackers, and grapes.”

“That fine with me, but you know Dean will want something more…Substantial.”

“I know, I’ve got some ham chunks for him to go with the cheese and crackers.”

“You do know my brother so well,” Sam chuckled. “Can I help?”

“I’ve got the food, you get the beers. All I’ve got to do is put it on a plate.”

“Oh good, we get food too?” Dean asked when he saw Storm fixing the food. 

“Yes sweetie. I thought you might want a snack before dinner.”

“You read my mine Babe.”

“Go on and sit back down, I’ll have this ready in a few minutes.”

“I’ll get Yahtzee set up for us,” Sam offered handing Dean a beer and sitting the other two on coasters on the coffee table. He picked up the Yahtzee box and took out the pieces. He put three playing cards and pens around the table and put the dice in the cup. 

Storm brought the food and sat it on the table before sitting back in the floor cross legged. She took a sip of her beer and picked up the cup to throw the dice. She checked what came up and decided on what to keep before picking up the dice to throw again. Once her turn was done, she passed the cup to Sam to play. They snacked and played the game until it was time for Storm to open the bar.

* * *

**A/N: The brothers are enjoying some down time and doing things they don’t get to do very often. They’re having some normal in their lives. Thanks for coming along for this short journey with me. Reviews would be great. NC**


	3. Chapter 3

They went downstairs and Storm set the cash registers up while Sam turned on the open sign and unlocked the front doors. He saw a truck pull into the parking lot and waited as Norm and Hank got out and headed for the doors. 

“Hey guys,” Sam greeted them when he opened the door to let them in. “How is it out there?”

“Not too bad, but I’d advice Storm to close early tonight,” Hank told him. 

“Did you hear Storm?” Sam called to her.

“Yes, and I was planning on it,” Storm replied. “I really don’t think there will be that many customers tonight.”

“You know, I can handle the floor if you want to send them home,” Sam offered. 

“Norm, Hank, you want to start your holiday early?” Storm asked them. 

“You sure? We don’t mind staying.”

“We got this,” Dean added. “Merry Christmas.”

“Here guys, a little something for Christmas,” Storm said. She gave Hank and Norm an envelope each and a hug. 

“Thanks Storm, Merry Christmas,” Hank told her.

“Merry Christmas Storm and thanks. Tell your Dad hello,” Norm told her. 

“You all take care, and we’ll see you on New Year’s Eve Storm,” Hank said. 

“Drive safely,” Sam told Hank as he shook his hand and then Norm’s. He watched them trudge across the snowy lot and get back into the truck. Hank would drop Norm off at his house and then head to his daughter’s a couple of towns over for the holiday. 

“Well guys, it’s just us tonight,” Storm stated as she took her place behind the bar and wiped it down. 

The guys took seats at the bar and it wasn’t long before several patrons wandered in from the cold. They placed their orders and took their drinks to a table. Storm pulled out a radio and plugged it in. She found a station playing Christmas carols and turned it up, so the music filled the room. 

When it began to snow again, about four hours later, Storm called it a night and sent everyone home. She wanted to be sure they could get home before the weather got worse. Sam locked the doors and turned off the open light. He hung a sign in the window of the door letting anyone know they would be closed until New Year’s Eve. 

“Why don’t we go ahead and sweep and do a quick mop since it won’t take long and that will be done?” Storm suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” Sam replied and started setting the chairs on the tables. “It won’t take long at all.”

“I’ll give the bathrooms a cleaning and then help you Sam.” Storm went in the back and got the supplies she needed and cleaned the bathrooms.

“I’m going to take this garbage out before it gets worse out there.” Sam got one trashcan and took it to the back.

“Here, I’ve got the other one,” Dean told him grasping the can with his right hand and moving it into the back for Sam.

“Thanks, I’ll take these out if you’ll get the backdoor for me,” Sam asked. 

“Okay,” Dean replied. He punched in the code for the alarm and unlocked the backdoor while Sam pulled the bags from the cans and tied them shut. He struggled into a jacket and zipped it up. When he was ready, Dean opened the door and let Sam out, watching him hurry to the dumpster and throw the trash in. He scoffed a laugh as Sam slid in the snow and danced across the ground, barely keeping on his feet. “Very graceful there Sammy.”

“At least I didn’t fall down,” Sam huffed brushing the snow from his hair and shoulders as he shivered from the cold. 

“Alright guys; let’s close up and head upstairs,” Storm announced as she came from the bar. She had two money bags under her arm to put in the safe in her bedroom closet. 

“I hear you Babe, Sammy needs something warm to drink. You should have seen his footwork coming back across the lot,” Dean snickered setting the alarm and opening the door for the stairs. He let Sam and Storm go first and locked the door behind him. Once they were all in the apartment, Dean locked that door also.

“I’ll make some hot chocolate if you like or do you want coffee?” Storm asked.

“What the hell, let’s do hot chocolate,” Dean shrugged thinking they didn’t need coffee to keep them awake.

“How about some soup to eat and I made a loaf of bread we could toast some slices to go with it?”

“I think that would hit the spot on a cold winter night like it is.”

“It won’t take me long to heat the soup, Sam you want to slice the bread and butter it?”

“Sure,” Sam replied. He got the bread out of the bread drawer and the butter from the fridge. 

“The bread knife is in that far drawer Sam.”

“Thanks.” Sam found the knife and cut slices of bread. When he had it ready, Storm slipped the pan into the oven to toast. She had a pot of soup on the stove heating. 

“Here you go Babe,” Dean told her sitting three bowls beside the stove so she could fill them with soup when it was ready.

“Thanks hon,” Storm answered as she stirred the soup and checked the bread. “It’s almost ready guys.”

“Smells good, my mouth is already watering,” Dean replied. 

Storm pulled the bread from the oven and put it on a plate before sitting it in the middle of the table. She filled the bowls with soup and let Sam help her take them to the table. 

“Alright guys, dig in,” Storm told the brothers.

They ate their soup and toast and talked about the weather, the upcoming holiday, and what Storm was going to fix for Christmas lunch. She was going to cook part of it on tomorrow, Christmas Eve, so there wouldn’t be so much to do Christmas day. They finished their meal and watched some television before retiring to the bedrooms. Sam looked out the window in his room and could tell it was still snowing hard. He got ready for bed and snuggled down under the blankets as he shut his mind down to drift to sleep.

**Spn**

Dean checked the doors to be sure everything was locked up before taking his turn in the bathroom. Storm was already in their bedroom and he couldn’t wait to join her. He finished his bathroom routine and joined her. He slipped his sling off and stripped down to his briefs before getting under the covers.

“Hi there,” he mumbled as he nuzzled Storm’s neck. 

“You seem to be feeling better,” she cooed to him, arching her neck so he could have better access.

“How ‘bout I give you an early Christmas gift?”

“And what might that be?”

“Oh, I think something will rise to the occasion.” He pulled her on top of him and found her lips and kissed her deeply and passionately. He could feel her responding to his touch and pulled his T-shirt up her body and over her head. “Now that’s better,” he mumbled running his hands over her naked body.

“Yes, it is,” she mumbled feeling the heat building inside of her as their skin touched, sending little shiver down her spine. She let her hands roam over his body, wanting to touch every inch of him. “This time, it’s going to be a quickie, because I can’t wait to feel you in me,” she whispered to Dean as she slid down his legs and slipped her fingers into the waist of his briefs quickly pulling them down and tossing the aside. She didn’t wait for Dean to respond as she slipped off her panties and straddled him so she could guide him into her wet folds.

Dean gasped as Storm took control and could feel his erection growing. His breathing quickened as she sat down taking him into her and began to rocl steadily drawing him deeper with each movement. He arched his hips upward to meet her pace and watched her throw back her head and cry out his name. Dean could feel her passion growing and let himself go with her. It had been too long since they had been together, and neither wanted to take it slow. They climaxed together, both panting hard as the aftershocks raced through their bodies making them shiver.

Storm collapsed onto Dean’s chest and sighed contently before raising her head to kiss him. 

“Guess we didn’t forget how to do that after all,” Dean teased brushing her hair back from her face.

“Nope, I’d say we still have that down pat,” she giggled. “I’ve got to remember Sam’s here and to hold down the noises.”

“I wouldn’t worry about Sammy. It’s not the first time he’s heard me having sex.”

“Oh, really, and how often has that happened?”

“That was when I was younger Babe. Ever since I met you, there’s been no one else I want to be with but you. No one else could ever take your place,” Dean assured her kissing her as he rolled them to their sides and snuggled with her. He grunted softly when he moved his left arm the wrong way.

“Shoulder still bothering you?”

“A little but it’s getting better.”

“Don’t be doing anything to strain it,” she told him as she turned over and let him spoon her. She laced her fingers through his and sighed happily. “We better get some sleep, it’ll be a busy day tomorrow,” she mumbled.

“Alright Babe, sweet dreams,” Dean replied curving his body around Storm and settling. 

They drifted to sleep with dreams of sunny days on a sandy beach and skinny dipping in the ocean.

**Spn**

Sam was up first the following morning and decided to get his shower before Dean and Storm got up. After getting dressed, he headed into the kitchen to start coffee and looked out the sliding glass door to see everything was covered in snow. It was a winter wonderland outside, and flakes were still falling slowly from the sky. Sam turned when he heard voices and waited but no one came into the kitchen. After a minute, the shower turned on and he knew they must be taking a shower. He got a yogurt from the fridge and sat at the bar to eat it and drink his coffee. 

It wasn’t long before Dean and Storm came into the kitchen whispering and laughing softly. They both had damp hair from their shower.

“Good morning Sam,” Storm said cheerfully and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Morning,” Sam replied and looked between the two guessing they had sex last night and maybe this morning too and both were still caught up in the high. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Storm asked him as she heated water for hot tea. 

“I had some yogurt, I’m good.”

“So, what’s on the agenda for today Babe? How can we help?” Dean asked as he poured coffee for himself. 

“I’m going to get some of the food ready to cook today and cook the rest in the morning. I’m doing a turkey breast and small ham tomorrow.”

“We’re at your disposal, just tell us what you want,” Sam offered.

“Thanks guys, I’ll see what I can give you to do,” Storm nodded. “I know there’s one thing we have to do later today, maybe this evening.”

“What is that?”

“We have to watch Die Hard One and Two,” she said in a serious tone. “It’s not Christmas without it.”

Dean and Sam looked at each other not sure how to respond at first until Storm started laughing at their confused expressions. “You don’t do that on Christmas Eve?”

“They are good movies,” Dean agreed. “I wouldn’t mind seeing it again.”

“Me either. I’ve only seen them once,” Sam added.

“You poor child,” Storm sighed patting Sam’s hand. “You don’t know what you’ve missed.”

“I guess,” Sam shrugged.

“Dean, do you want breakfast?”

“Naw, I’ll fix some toast. You go ahead and do what you need to.”

“Dean, can I talk to you?” Sam asked as he got up.

“Sure, what is it?” he asked joining Sam in the living room.

“Why don’t we get the gifts out of the car so that’ll be done? It’s not getting any better out there and I’d rather do it while it’s light enough to see.”

“Okay, let me go put my boots on and grab a jacket.”

“Me too. I’ll go the car and bring then to you at the door. No need for both of us getting cold.”

“Okay, meet you at the door.”

The brothers disappeared into their bedrooms and came back out dressed against the cold outside. Dean unlocked the door, and they went down the steps and to the backdoor. He turned off the alarm and opened the door for Sam.

“You ready bro?” Dean asked him with his hand on the doorknob and holding the keys out to him. 

“Yeah, I’ll be quick,” Sam nodded as he zipped his coat and pulled a watch cap over his head before taking the keys. He waited for Dean to open the door and made his way down the steps, being careful not to fall. He snow was halfway up his calf as he trudged to the Impala. Sam fumbled with the keys for a moment before getting them into the lock and opening the trunk. He grabbed bags in both hands and headed back toward the door to pass the bags to Dean before turning and going back for the last ones. He closed the trunk and started back across the snow covered lot. Sam cried out as he lost his footing and almost went face first into a mound of snow. After getting his balance, he got to the door and got inside, as Dean closed the door behind him. “Man, it’s getting deep out there.”

“Are you okay?” Dean questioned grabbing Sam’s arm to steady him.

“Yeah, it’s getting icy and slick out there,” Sam huffed shaking his body to rid it of snow and water.

“Hold on, you’re making a mess,” Dean fussed. He looked in the utility room and found a towel to throw on the floor and wipe up the puddles of water around Sam. 

“Sorry, couldn’t help it,” Sam apologized. He took his coat off and hung it on a hook by the door to dry.

“C’mon, let’s get these bags upstairs and get something hot to drink.”

“Right behind you.”

The brothers headed back upstairs, and Sam went to the tree to add their gifts to the gifts that were already there. Dean continued to the kitchen for his coffee. Sam figured Storm had put them there sometime after they had decorated the tree. He arranged their gifts around the bottom of the tree and folded the bags up to put in the laundry room. 

“Sammy, we should do laundry today and get that out of the way. I’m almost out of clean clothes,” Dean suggested. 

“Okay, I can do that,” Sam answered. He sipped his coffee to warm himself before heading back to the bedrooms for their dirty clothes. He took them to the laundry room to sort and started a load. When he came back out, Dean was peeling apples for Storm to make a pie. “Want me to finish that?” 

“Naw, I got it,” Dean replied. “Get you some more coffee and get warm.”

“Alright,” Sam nodded going to the coffee pot and pouring coffee into his cup. He added sugar and creamer to his liking and sipped on the hot liquid. He shivered a couple of times as the warmth spread through his body. 

“You okay Sam?” Storm asked him when she saw him shaking.

“Yeah, it was cold outside is all.”

“You be sure and get warmed up then. You can’t be getting sick right before Christmas.”

“I will. I’ll go get a hoodie and put on; that should do the trick.” Sam went back to his bedroom and dug out a hoodie and slipped it on before returning to the kitchen. He took a seat at the bar and watched Storm and Dean fix the food. Storm was going to make the pies, apple, and pecan, get the stuffing ready to cook, the green beans cooked, and the broccoli salad made. That would leave cooking the meats, stuffing, making gravy and mashed potatoes tomorrow. 

“How about some music?” Storm asked.

“I’ll get it,” Sam offered since he wasn’t really doing anything. He went into the living room and turned on the radio. He found a station playing Christmas music and left it there. 

“That’s more like it,” Storm hummed as she swayed to the music and began to sing alone. 

Dean and Sam watched her, smiling at each other over her cheery, happy attitude. These were memories they would keep, to replace all the ones from their childhood that were not so good. The food was prepared and stored in the fridge for the next day. Storm made some subs for a late lunch and they all settled on the couch to watch the first of the two Die Hard movies. When they were over, Storm shooed the brothers toward the bedroom, telling them they needed to head on to bed so Santa could come. The brothers didn’t protest and did as they were told. 

**Spn**

The snow had finally stopped the next morning and an eerie stillness settled across the land. Nothing was moving on the roads outside. It was early when Storm woke and snuggled in Dean’s arms as the coolness in the air kept her in bed for a little longer. 

“Guess I need to get up,” she mumbled to Dean as he ran his hand up and down her body and kissed her parted lips. 

“We could wait a little longer,” he teased, cupping a breast, and finding it with his mouth. 

“I’d like to, but I need to get things going for lunch and we’ll have all next week to make up for lost time,” she giggled pushing him away and slipping from the bed. “Crap! I need to turn the heat up a couple of degrees.” Storm slipped on clothes and stuffed her feet into some bedroom shoes.

“I’m holding you to that,” Dean pouted as he watched her put clothes on and heading from the bedroom. He lay there and wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have found Storm in the sea of people out there. It was like they were meant to meet and fall in love. He heard the heat kick on and sighed as he got up and looked around for his clothes. It wasn’t any fun being in bed without her and wanted to spend as much time as he could with her before they had to leave again. 

“Hey, Merry Christmas Dean,” Sam greeted him as he stepped from his bedroom as Dean walked out of theirs. He yawned widely and rubbed his eyes trying to wake up.

“Merry Christmas Sammy,” Dean replied giving him a brotherly pat on the shoulder thinking he looked like a kid with his hair messed up and that sleepy look on his face. “You know you could have slept in if you wanted to?”

“I can’t do that it’s Christmas,” Sam rationalized. “Is Storm up?”

They both looked toward the living room when Christmas music filled the air, knowing Storm had turned it on.

“Guess that answers my question,” Sam laughed. 

“You know I could always give you a gift right now,” Dean offered.

“What?” Sam questioned cautiously not liking the look in Dean’s eyes.

“Five minutes Sammy, just five minutes and a pair of scissors…”

“You are not cutting my hair!” Sam cried out jerking back from him. “Dibs on bathroom first.” Sam ducked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Dean walked on into the kitchen laughing to himself.

“What did you do to your brother now Dean?” Storm questioned when she saw that mischief look in his eyes.

“Nothing,” Dean shrugged. “Just offered to trim his hair.”

“You are so mean and it’s Christmas,” Storm chastised him. “But honestly does he ever get it cut?”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at her remark and sighed.

“Once and a while and he goes to a beauty shop to have it _‘trimmed’_ ,” Dean replied making finger quotes with trimmed. “It’s like riding around with a sheepdog the way he sheds.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Storm giggled. “Good morning Sam, Merry Christmas!” Storm greeted him as he wandered into the kitchen. She tried to keep the laughter from her voice when she noticed Sam patting his hair down and pushing it out of his face.

“Merry Christmas,” Sam replied eyeing them, thinking he missed something. 

“Let me get the turkey and ham in the oven and I have something for you guys that’s really not a gift, so you can have it now.”

“Can I help Babe?” Dean asked.

“No, it won’t take me but a few minutes to get them cooking. Do you guys want a light breakfast, so you’ll be able to eat a big lunch?”

“I’ll just have an apple and coffee,” Sam told her reaching into the fruit bowl for one.

“Coffee’s fine and maybe I’ll have a yogurt,” Dean agreed. “Any word from your Dad?”

“He said he’d text me when he started our way. Dad usually likes to get here about an hour or so before we eat.”

“Wow, look at the snow out there,” Sam commented as he looked out the sliding glass door. “At least it’s stopped for now.”

“We should have a snowball fight,” Dean suggested.

“Nothing doing Handsome. Your shoulder is still healing, and I don’t want any injuries today. I know how you two are when you’re competing against each other,” Storm stated giving them both the do it and die stare.

“Guess she saved your ass,” Dean mumbled slapping Sam on the back.

“More like yours dude. You know I can throw better than you.”

“Don’t think so, besides, you’re a much bigger target so how could I miss.”

“Boys, behave,” Storm chastised them waving a wooden spoon at them. “Why don’t you guys go on in the living room and I’ll be in shortly?”

“Jerk,” Sam whispered to his brother in passing.

“Bitch,” Dean shot back as he followed. 

“Give me strength,” Storm sighed rolling her eyes at the two brothers.

**Spn**

Storm walked into the living room carrying to large bags and cleared her throat to get the brother’s attention since they were trading punching and shoving each other. They froze and looked innocently at her.

“He started it,” Dean announced giving Sam one final jab.

Sam huffed and glared at his brother for a moment and then looked back to Storm.

“Alright, I know with what you guys do, you don’t take time to do things for yourselves, and well, I wanted to lend a hand. I have been checking out the thrift stores around the area and watching for sales and…Here,” she said handing each brother a bag.

Dean and Sam accepted the bags and started pulling clothes out of them. There were T-shirts, button down shirts, jeans, and other things.

“Man, Storm this is great!” Sam told her as he pulled two hoodies from the bag and held them up to his chest. He got up and pulled Storm off the floor and wrapped her in a bear hug, lifting her as he spun her around.

“Hey! No manhandling my girl,” Dean growled as Sam sat her back on her feet.

“I got your sizes when you were here before and knew you guys could use some clothes even if they aren’t new.”

“Babe, these are awesome!” Dean told her. “I love this,” he said pulling a blue jean jacket from the bag. “Who needs new clothes when these are broken in and just as good.”

“Dean’s right. People get rid of clothes to buy new ones and these…They’re in perfectly good shape,” Sam added. 

“I though you could leave some here if you like. You know sort of like this is a second home for you,” she said shyly.

“Stormy, you surprise me every time I turn around,” Dean whispered to her as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her. “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve a woman like you.”

“I’ll take these to our bedroom,” Sam offered packing the clothes back into the bags. “You guys want some alone time?”

“No, it’s fine Sammy,” Dean told him. “I’ll give Stormy her gift tonight, just be sure your door’s closed and do you have any ear plugs?”

“Right, okay…” Sam stammered knowing full well what Dean was talking about. He scurried from the room as Dean kissed Storm again and let his hand roam over her body.

“Will you quit teasing your brother,” Storm giggled pushing his hand away and giving him a peck on the cheek before getting up. “We’re not that loud.”

“Really?” Dean asked arching his brows and pursing his lips. 

“Really. I’m going to get the potatoes peeled, now behave.” Storm strolled to the kitchen adding a little extra swing to her step and laughed when Dean whistled at her. 

“You need to marry that girl,” Sam told him when he came back and flopped on the couch beside Dean. “If you don’t I will.”

“I know,” Dean mumbled absently. “Only if I’m dead and buried dude. I expect you to look after her if something happens to me.” Dean looked to his brother, a serious expression on his face.

“Stop right there. We’re not doing this, not today,” Sam insisted in a quiet voice. “Today’s a time of good cheer and happiness, so…Don’t go there.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Dean sighed letting his facial features change before getting up to go sit at the bar and talk to Storm.

Sam watched his brother walk away and couldn’t help the concern that flooded his mind. He didn’t know what made Dean slip into that mood and hoped he let it drop. He knew what they did put them in danger each and every time they took a hunt. He just hoped neither one of them lost their lives any time soon. Sam pushed those thoughts from his mind and went to join Dean at the bar. He smiled as he watched Storm dance across the floor and twirl around to the music. This was a day for joy and family and peace, not for worry or stress or doubt. 

“Sam, are you with us?” Storm asked touching his arm when he didn’t answer her the first time.

“Yeah, sorry,” Sam quickly replied looking up at her. “Did you want me to do something?”

“No dear, I asked would you like some eggnog?” Storm repeated herself.

“That’s fine,” he nodded, trying to cover his spacing out a moment ago.

“In that case, I need to doctor it just a little,” Dean insisted getting up and heading for the door. “I’ll be right back.” 

“Where is he going?” Storm questioned.

“If I know my brother, he’s going to get something to spice it up a little,” Sam chuckled. “I’ll be sure he doesn’t over do it.”

“Here we go,” Dean hummed sitting a bottle of whiskey on the bar and looking in the fridge for the eggnog. He pulled out the carton and shook it before opening it and looked around, finally grabbing a coffee cup to pour some out. “Knock yourself out,” Dean told Sam sitting it in front of him.

“Go easy on the liquor, Dean,” Sam cautioned him. “We all don’t have the tolerance you do to the hard stuff.”

“Wuss,” Dean grunted as he poured whiskey into the carton and closed it to shake it up. He reached over to spike Sam’s cup, but Sam put his hand over it and nodded no, he was fine. “Okay! Let’s see what we’ve got.” Dean poured some into another cup and took a tentative sip, smacking his lips.

“Let me try it,” Storm asked opening her mouth for Dean to give her a sip. 

“Sure,” Dean said. He held the cup to her lips and tilted it letting her taste it. 

Storm pursed her lips and let her taste buds revel with the liquid for a moment before coughing lightly. 

“Well, it is different,” she offered with a shrug. 

“You don’t like it?” Dean pouted.

“No, I didn’t say that. It’ll just take a little getting used it. I’m sure Dad will like it. It’s fine Dean. I’m just not used to the taste is all.”

“I should have left some out for you, I’m sorry.”

“She can have this,” Sam offered pushing the cup to Storm. “I haven’t tasted it.”

“Thanks Sam,” Storm cooed taking the cup and sipping it. “I’m not that keen on it, but I have it for Dad.”

“So, I didn’t spoil it for you?” he asked hopefully sitting the carton back into the fridge to keep cold.

“No love, it’s fine. Why don’t we open one gift while we wait for Dad to get here?” she asked a hint of excitement in her voice. “We need to see what Santa brought last night.”

“Sure Babe, why don’t you go pick which ones you want us to open?”

“Okay!” Storm cried out rubbing her hands together. She wiped her hands and went into the other room and over to the tree. She studied all the gifts and found one for each of them.

“C’mon Sammy, can’t keep my woman waiting, now can we?” Dean pulled Sam from the stool and guided him into the other room to see what she had picked out. He hoped she didn’t pick the necklace yet, wanting to save that for later, but he guessed it didn’t really matter. He just wanted her to like it. 

“Here you go Sam,” Storm said handing him a small box. “And for you my love,” she told Dean holding out a box to him. 

“What did you pick?” Dean asked glancing down at the gifts.

“This one,” she said holding up a wrapped box. “Okay let’s sit and see what we’ve got.”

They sat on the couch and each began to open their gifts. Dean tore into his package, while Sam and Storm took their time trying to save the paper. 

“Alright! My favorite snacks!” Dean cried out holding up two large bags of M&Ms and a bag of jerky.

“You’re welcome,” Sam laughed.

“I like those too,” Storm hinted.

“Mine!” Dean growled holding them to his chest protectively.

“You know you should share,” Sam snickered as Storm stuck her tongue out at him.

“I love them!” she exclaimed pulling out three pairs of fuzzy socks, all with different designs and colors. “They are perfect.” Storm slipped her bedroom slippers off and put on a pair and held her feet out wiggling her toes. 

“I’m glad you like them,” Sam told her. “I saw you wearing a pair when we were here one time.”

“I do, thank you Sam.” Storm threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. “Open yours Sam, what did you get?”

“Let’s see,” Sam smiled as he pulled the paper the rest of the way off and opened the box. “Wow!” he gushed pulling out five crossword puzzle books. 

“Those are the hardest I could find. I know how you like to do them,” Storm told him, smiling softly.

“I love them.” It was Sam’s turn to hug her for his gift. He looked at each one and flipped through a couple and looked around for a pen.

“Well, we’ve lost him for the rest of the day,” Dean chuckled seeing the gleam in Sam’s eyes. “He’s geeking out now.” Dean pulled Storm into his embrace and kissed the side of her face. “You’re the only gift I need,” he whispered into her ear making her coo and cuddle with him. They looked over at Sam who was lost in his own world now as he started working a puzzle. “We could do it right here and he wouldn’t even notice.”

“I think you’re right,” Storm agreed, laughing softly as she looked back at Sam. He was biting his lower lip and concentrating on the puzzle. “I need to go check the meats,” she sighed pushing up from the couch and heading back to the kitchen. 

“I’ll help,” Dean grunted getting up too. He moved hot pads for Storm so she could sit the pans with the turkey and ham onto them. 

“Let’s see,” Storm mumbled getting a thermometer out to test the turkey. She poked it into the breast and watched the temperature register. “Okay, it needs maybe fifteen more minutes, but the ham is done.”

“I’ll put it back in the oven for you.” Dean picked up the potholders and slipped the turkey breast back into the oven for Storm. He glanced at the clock to time the turkey so he could get it out when it was done. 

Everything was coming together, and things were working out well. It was a Christmas they would remember.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter and this short story will be over. I hope you have enjoyed the read. I do like comments. NC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Merry Christmas to everyone, I hope you are having a great day. This is the last chapter of my short story. Their Christmas day is continued. Comments would be awesome. NC**

* * *

A cell beeped loudly, and Storm grabbed it to see if it was her Dad. 

“Dad is on the way. He’ll text me when he’s in the parking lot.”

“Great! Hope he doesn’t have any trouble.”

“He’ll be okay.” Storm when to the fridge and started setting out things that would need cooking or heated up. “You want to set the table for me? I figured I’ll put the food on the bar, and we can serve ourselves since it all won’t all fit on the table.”

“Good idea,” Dean nodded. He went to the cabinet and got out the dishes, sitting them on the table. He got out the silverware and began to set four place settings.

“There’s holiday napkins in the laundry room we can use,” Storm told him.

“Okay, I’ll find them.” Dean stepped into the laundry room and looked on the shelves finding the napkins. He grabbed some and put them around the table before stepping back to admire his handiwork. “Perfect,” he mumbled to himself. “That’s done, next?”

“You want to cut up the potatoes and put them in that pot there to cook?” Storm said.

“Got it.” Dean took the bowl of potatoes to the sink and drained the water so he could cut them into cubes. He rinsed them again before putting the pieces in the pot and adding cold water to cook. “Here you go.”

“Thanks, Handsome,” Storm said as Dean pulled her back against him and kissed the top of her head. 

“You’re welcome Babe,” Dean mumbled into her neck. “You smell like peaches.”

“New shampoo I’m trying. You like it?”

“I do. I could eat you up.”

“Save those thoughts for later, lover boy.”

“Don’t worry, I have plans for later.”

“Oh…You’re so naughty…” 

“And you like it…” he teased nipping her ear lop making her laugh. 

“Why don’t you go down and watch for Dad so you can let him in?” she told Dean wiggling from his grasp. “I need to get the rest of the food cooking.”

“If you insist,” Dean pouted stealing a kiss before heading for the door. He glanced at Sam to see he was still engrossed in doing a puzzle and ignoring everything else. He snorted and shook his head at his brother before heading downstairs to the bar. He went over to the door and looked out on the snow covered parking lot and looking up and down the road. He went behind the bar and got out a beer to drink while he waited. 

Dean looked back out the window a while later when he heard an engine sound heading his way. It wasn’t long before he could see a dark blue truck coming down the road at a slow pace. He watched the vehicle slide once or twice before turning into the parking lot of the bar. Dean opened the door to the bar and waited as Cooper parked and got out carrying a bag and stomped through the snow to the porch. 

“Coop, good to see you. Did you have any problems?” Dean greeted him as he stomped the snow from his boots before stepping inside.

“Nope, Beth had no problems getting through the snow,” Coop replied shaking Dean’s hand. 

“Stormy has lunch about ready, come on up,” Dean replied. He headed to the back and opened the door letting Cooper go first up the stairs. “Does it look like we’ll get more snow?”

“Good chance of it from the looks of those clouds out there.”

“Glad I don’t have to be anywhere then. Oh, by the way, when is Stormy’s birthday?”

“It’s June the 19,” Cooper told him before stepping into the apartment.

“Thanks,” Dean nodded as he committed it to memory.

“Dad!” Storm called to him as she hurried from the kitchen to give him a hug. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas sweetie,” Cooper mumbled hugging her tightly. “Something sure smells good. I think you’ve out done yourself Storm.”

“I hope it’s all good.”

“Sammy, Cooper is here, think you can say hello?” Dean asked his brother who had not even looked up from the puzzle book. “Sammy!” Dean hissed louder and kicked his foot.

“What?” Sam asked finally looking up to see Cooper. “Oh, hi, is it time to eat?”

“You’ll have to excuse my brother, he’s geeking out with a gift Storm gave him,” Dean offered slapping Sam on the back of the head.

“Ouch…” Sam complained giving Dean a bitch face.

“Why don’t you put the books down and socialize with everyone else?”

“Right, sorry,” Sam apologized laying the books on the coffee table and getting up stretching his arms above his head and popping his back. He headed for the bathroom first before joining them in the kitchen a few minutes later.

“I’m hiding those books,” Dean whispered to Storm. 

“Be nice Handsome,” she whispered. “When Sam comes back, why don’t we open the gifts and by then, the food will be ready.”

“Here you go, add these to them,” Cooper told her holding out the bag he brought with him.

“I’ll sort them and then we can start opening them.” Storm began to pull the gifts from under the tree and made stacks for everyone. She cleared her throat and glared at Dean when he took the puzzle books and dropped them by the couch out of Sam’s reach. Dean shrugged at her like it was expected of him. “Sam, have a seat, we’re going to open presents,” Storm told him when he came back into the room.

“Okay,” Sam nodded taking a seat on the couch. He looked for his books and frowned at Dean when he didn’t see them. Sam mouthed _‘where are my books,’_ and only got a shrug from Dean, but he knew he did something with them.

“Let’s see,” Storm hummed picking up the gifts and putting them in four separate stacks until they were all sorted. “Alright everyone, start opening your gifts.”

“Alright!” Dean said holding up two T-shirts, one with the Impala on the front and one with AC/DC on it. “You do know what I like Babe.”

“This is nice,” Storm said holding up a robe of the softest material she had ever felt. “Where did you find this Dean?”

“My secret,” Dean teased. “Alright, some new cassettes for the car, thanks Sammy.”

“It’ll give us a little more variety,” Sam replied.

“Thank you, Dean, these are nice,” Cooper commented slipping on a nice pair of sunglasses and modeling them.

“This is great, thanks Storm,” Sam told her as he pulled a book on American serial killers from the paper. He turned it over to read the back and flipped through it. 

“Right back at you Sam,” Storm replied holding up the most recent book from her favorite author. 

“I saw several by him on your shelf and hoped you hadn’t got it yet.”

“I can use this, thank you Sam,” Cooper told him as he held up a travel coffee mug with the Marine emblem on it. 

“This is great,” Sam replied opening a folding knife and looking at it. “Thanks Coop,”

“Ditto,” Dean said looking at his own knife.

“I figured in your line of work, they might come in hand,” Cooper said.

“Oh Dean, this is beautiful,” Storm gushed as she opened the box with the necklace in it. She couldn’t help the tears that wet her eyes as she ran a finger over the delicate heart shaped design.

“You’ve captured my heart Stormy, I figured you should have a piece of it,” Dean told her. He pulled her to him and brushed a kiss across her lips. “Here, let me put this on you.” Dean took the necklace from the velvet cloth and very carefully unfastened it before putting it around her neck. 

“I love it,” she whispered looking down at it. “Here, open this Dean, it’s from Dad and me,” she told him pulling a large box over to him.

“Okay,” he nodded, moving slightly so he could tear the paper off and open the box. “Damn! My Baby and I thank you.” Dean pulled out Weather Tech mats for the Impala. They were specially fitted for each vehicle and could be taken out and rinsed off if they got dirty. “These will come in handy.”

“Man Dean, this is nice,” Sam offered, opening a box, and pulling out a tablet. 

“Thought you could use it,” Dean shrugged. He pulled the paper off a book and turned it over to see a picture of the Impala on the front. “Nice Sammy, I’ll enjoy this,” he said thumbing through it. 

“These I’ll use when riding the Harley,” Cooper thanked Sam, as he slipped on a pair of driving gloves. 

“Sam, oh my goodness, I have wanted one of these,” Storm cried out looking at the foot spa and reading the box. 

“I figured as much as you’re on your feet, it would maybe sooth them,” Sam smiled shyly as she hugged him.

“My Baby thanks you Sammy,” Dean told his brother as he opened a tool kit for cars. “This is perfect to leave in the car in case I need tools.”

“I couldn’t leave her out,” Sam admitted. “She is part of the family.”

“Dad, this is nice,” Storm told him as she took out a small handgun and ankle holster. 

“I want by girl to be protected,” Cooper told her. “These are nice Storm. I needed some jeans and shirts.” 

“Is that it?” Dean asked looking around at the others.

“I’d say that was plenty,” Storm commented. “Thank you everyone. This was the best Christmas.”

“I agree. Thanks guys,” Sam echoed.

“Yeah, everything is great,” Dean added.

“Thank you everyone,” Cooper ended.

“Let me get the food up and we’ll eat,” Storm told them as she stood. 

“I’ll help,” Dean offered getting up with her. “Sammy why don’t you get a trash bag and gather up this paper and clean up?”

“Okay.” Sam started pushing paper into one of the boxes that they didn’t need to save. “Storm, do you want any of these boxes?”

“Why don’t you save the good ones, and we’ll recycle the rest?”

“Okay.”

“Dad would you like to cut the ham for me and Dean you can do the turkey. Only do part of it for now.”

“Sure Babe,” Dean nodded going to the sink to wash his hands before doing the task.

“Do you want it thick or thin?” Cooper asked waiting his turn at the sink.

“Ummm…How about medium?”

“You got it honey.”

“Sam what would you like to drink?” Storm asked him.

“Tea is good,” he replied. 

“Dad? I’ve got some eggnog that Dean spiced up.”

“I’ll do tea for now and the eggnog later.”

“Dean, tea too?”

“Yeah, that’s good Babe.”

Storm got out glasses and put ice in them before filling them with tea. She sat them on the bar for Sam to sit them on the table. 

“How is this Stormy?” Dean asked as he placed the sliced turkey on a platter that Cooper was putting the ham he sliced on. 

“Good for now, we can always slice more if we need it,” she replied. Storm began to sit the bowls of food on the bar, arranging them to her liking. She pulled the broccoli salad from the fridge to sit on the bar too. Once everything was ready, Storm announced to the others.

“Okay, get your plates and let’s eat.”

“Here Stormy, you go first,” Dean told her holding out a plate for her.

“Thanks, Handsome.” Storm took the offered plate and began to fill it with the food. She took a seat at the table and waited for the others to join her. “Guys, I just want say how blessed I feel to have all of you with me today. This is the best day ever.”

“Here, here,” Dean nodded holding up his tea as the others did and clicked their glasses together. “To family.”

“Family,” Sam said.

“Family,” Cooper repeated clinking his glass.

“Let’s eat,” Dean stated as he picked his fork and knife up to slice his meat. He took a bite and hummed his delight.

“This is the best,” Sam offered before Dean could say anything.

“What he said,” Dean agreed taking another bite.

“They’re right Storm, the food is great,” Cooper added.

“Thanks guys,” Storm blushed. 

They ate their fill and had apple and pecan pie for dessert. Sam and Dean cleaned the kitchen, filled the dishwasher, and washed the pots and pans. Storm had packed some food for her Dad to take back with him and the rest was put in the fridge. They joined Storm and Cooper in the living room where they had a football game on. Dean settled beside Storm and draped his arm around her shoulders as she cuddled into his side. Everyone was stuffed and ready for a nap. Sam picked up his book about serial killers and opened it to the first page to start reading but stopped when he realized he wasn’t understanding what he read. 

It wasn’t long before everyone was asleep as the football game played on. Cooper was the first to wake a few hours later and looked over at the three sleeping on the couch. Storm was snuggled into Dean’s side, Dean was snoring softly, and Sam had curled up at the other end of the couch, his feet resting on Storm’s legs. He knew either one of these young men would give their lives for his daughter and knew she was in good hands.

“Hey, Storm, wake up,” Cooper called to her shaking her leg gently. “I’m going to head out before it gets too late.”

“Dad,” Storm slurred as she woke up. “Dean let me go,” she told Dean as he tightened his grip on her in his sleep.

“I’m up,” Dean mumbled blinking his eyes rapidly and looking around. He let Storm up and pushed himself from the couch. 

“Be careful out there, Dad. I’ll help you take your things down.”

“I’ll help too,” Dean added. He picked up a couple of bags and waited for Storm and Cooper at the door. When they were ready, he opened the door and headed down the steps to the bar. Storm bid her father goodbye and gave him a long hug before stepping back.

“Be careful out there, Coop, it’s started snowing again,” Dean told him shaking his hand. “Thanks for the gifts for Sammy and me.”

“I will and the same to you. You take care of my girl here.”

“I will,” Dean nodded.

Cooper took part of the bags to the truck and came back for the other ones. He gave them a final wave and headed back to the truck getting in. He cranked it and let it warm before pulling out onto the road. Dean and Storm watched him drive away until he was out of sight before heading back upstairs. 

“He hasn’t moved,” Dean chuckled softly as he looked down at Sam still asleep on the couch. 

“Should we wake him?” Storm asked.

“Yeah, or he won’t sleep tonight, and I plan on staying up late,” Dean whispered into her ear. 

“Oh, that sounds promising,” she hummed patting his backside.

“Whoa, Stormy, watch the hands,” Dean chuckled. “Hey Sammy, think you can wake up?”

Sam rolled his head and tried to open his eyes as Dean’s voice penetrated his mind. He licked his lips and wiped at his eyes before opening them to see Dean standing by him. 

“That’s it buddy, wake up. Do you want to stay up or go on to bed?”

“I’ll stay up….” Sam slurred as he yawned and stretched. He pushed himself to a sitting position and shook his body to wake up. “What time is it?”

“Almost five, we slept the afternoon away,” Dean said. “Do you want anything to eat?”

“No, I don’t think I’ll eat again for a week,” Sam moaned as he rubbed his still stuffed stomach. 

“How ‘bout a soda? It’ll make you burp and maybe feel better.”

“Yeah, that might be good,” Sam groaned as he got up and wobbled to the bar to sit in a stool.

“I heard Sam, how about a little ginger ale?” Storm asked smiled pitifully at Sam. “I think we all overdid it today.” She got a ginger ale out and three glasses, pouring some into each one. “Here you go guys, drink up.” Storm handed Dean a glass and sipped on her own. 

Sam took several swallows, letting it settle on his stomach and suddenly burped out loud before he could stop himself. He mumbled ‘excuse me’ and sipped a little more soda. 

Dean belched louder and sighed with relief.

“Now I feel better,” Dean commented.

“I would say so Babe,” Storm laughed. She burped softly behind her hand and giggled. 

“I’m going on to bed after all, maybe I’ll read a little or set up my tablet,” Sam sighed finishing his soda and getting up. “Thanks, Storm for a great day and for the gifts.”

“You are most welcome sweetie,” Storm told him accepting a hug and watched Sam shuffle away to gather his gifts and head for his bedroom. “Do you want something to eat Handsome?” 

“I think I’m good Babe,” Dean answered as he burped again. “I just might have to take a raincheck on giving you your gift tonight.”

“That’s okay, I’d rather wait until we’re both a little less stuffed,” Storm agreed. “Do you want to go on to bed or stay up?”

“Let’s go on to bed. I could use some cuddle time,” Dean mumbled sitting his glass in the sink. 

Dean grabbed a couple of waters from the fridge and followed Storm to the bedroom. They were waiting for Sam to finish in the bathroom so they could have a turn. It wasn’t long before Sam was finished and went to his bedroom and Dean let Storm use the bathroom first. When she was finished, he took his turn and then headed back to the bedroom. He stripped down to his brief and climbed into bed with Storm, pulling her into his arms and kissing her gently. 

“This was a perfect day Handsome, thank you and know I love you so much.”

“I love you too Babe. Sammy and me, we didn’t have many good Christmas memories growing up and now we have some really nice ones, because of you.” 

“I’m glad and I hope we can make some more happy ones in the future. I’ll take whatever time you can give me and cherish each and every minute of it.”

“I’d like that. I’d like that very much,” Dean whispered to her. He ran a finger down her cheek and across her lips before kissing her again. “Go to sleep Babe, we’ve got a week to be together and we’ll make the most of it.”

“We will,” she sighed snuggling into his arms content and so happy she was with the man she loved. She closed her eyes and let his steady heartbeat lull her to sleep as Dean hummed softly to her. He could not have asked for a more perfect day.

**The End**


End file.
